1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of synthesizing and reproducing a surround wave field, and more particularly, relate to an apparatus and method of surround wave field synthesizing a multi-channel signal excluding sound image localization information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wave field synthesis and reproduction scheme may correspond to a technology capable of providing the same sound field to several listeners in a listening space by plane-wave reproducing a sound source to be reproduced.
However, to process a sound field signal by the wave field synthesis and reproduction scheme, a sound source signal and sound image localization information about the way of localizing the source signal in the listening space may be used. Thus, the wave field synthesis and reproduction scheme may be difficult to be applied to a mixed discrete multi-channel signal excluding the sound image localization information.
A scheme of performing a wave field synthesis rendering by considering each channel of a multi-channel signal, such as a 5.1 channel, as a sound source, and by considering the sound image localization information using information about an angle of a speaker configuration has been developed. However, the scheme has a problem of causing an unintended wave field distortion phenomenon, and may not achieve an unrestricted sound image localization that is a merit of a wave field synthesis scheme.
Accordingly, a scheme capable of performing the wave field synthesis rendering in the discrete multi-channel signal without the wave field distortion phenomenon is desired.